fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Acrillico the Black
Summary This OC was created by TheRetronomer. Acrillico belongs in the Firebrand universe, as the main antagonist of the first (upcoming) novel written by TheRetronomer. He is a warlock with nigh immeasurable power, granted to him by the Demon King. His nemesis is Typhus Winterleaf, the chosen hero of Nierma. Background Before he was granted his power, Acrillico was known as Acrill Zantima, a slave to King Bertrand of Southmoor, working on the farms of Juniper Town. Living a poor but healthy life, he was sheltered from the horrors of the outside world during the Elvish Purge. That is, until Emperor Erthcrow, the self-proclaimed 'King' of Nierma, rode into Juniper Town demanded fealty from Bertrand. Not willing to give up his seat as king, Erthcrow waged war against him. Acrill was forced to fight the Emperor's forces, carrying the banner of Juniper. Weak and unskilled in swordplay, he was killed when a spearman drove his pike through his stomach and hoisted the boy up into the air, in a manner similar to crucifixion. As the blazing sun of the grassland beat down on him and the buzzards picked at his flesh, Acrill forced himself to stay alive for three days and four nights. On the fourth day, Acrill could take no more and finally willed himself to die. However, his willpower and courage was noticed by a Demon by the name of Shalius, or in his tongue: The Great Blight. The Demon, materializing himself into dust, entered the boy's body in a cloud of locusts. Shalius then entered the dying mind of Acrill, his face a terrible mask of shadow. Acrill was not frightened, however, and showing no fear, Shalius laughed and spoke in Basic: "Do you seek revenge?" Acrill answered flatly: "Yes." Shalius, impressed and slightly intimidated by the hidden power dwelling within the boy, stored himself inside of his body, his former corporeal being withering away. He granted the boy eternal life on one condition: He must serve Shalius fully, in mind, body, and soul. Acrill, now Acrillico, agreed. Shalius then gave him his life back, Acrillico's entire body burning with the fire of one thousand suns. The pain was the most intense agony he had ever experienced, but he mastered the searing pain and tore himself from his perch on the spear, his blood running once more. Acrillico; naked, scarred, and powerful, tracked down every last man that served Erthcrow and bludgeoned them with his bare hands. The last man he beat begged for his life, pleading for mercy. "Where is the emperor?" Acrillico asked, and once the man gave the location, Acrillico snapped his neck with a mere twist of his fingers. Then, dressed in the ragged garb of a peasant, traveled to Briar's Ford, where Erthcrow planned to build his palace. Approaching the Emperor, Acrillico was stopped by a dozen elite soldiers, asking for his business. Acrillico said nothing as he brought his foot down in a hammer kick, shattering the hard earth underneath the soldiers and opening a chasm without end. Leaping over the giant rent in the earth, Acrillico grabbed the stunned Erthcrow from behind, his arm wrapped around him in a chokehold. "I remember you. You're that Safha slave that we perched up as a banner," Erthcrow spat. "Yes," was Acrillico's answer. Tearing the extravagant sword Erthcrow wore at his hip out of its scabbard, he ran the blade through his heart, and sliced down swiftly, cleaving the emperor in half. That sword was known as Blackwinter, the Blade of Power. Travelling back to his home, a simple shack built around the spear he was impaled on, Shalius told Acrillico he must build a fortress for himself, a palace where he could rule over Nierma like a king, with Shalius' power in his hands. Acrillico eagerly agreed, and using his magic, terraformed the land. Tearing the magma from the earth, he created a huge volcano, where he would harvest the obsidian created from the lava. Using the obsidian, he built Five Towers, each one taller and more intimidating than the last. Around that, he built a giant basalt wall, with a gate of pure iron. Shalius and Acrillico were unstoppable for 800 years, the new rulers of Nierma. No one dared lift a finger or slander the wizard, at least not publicly. Their fear for his army of the undead, nomadic warriors, and grotesque reptilian monsters was too great, and their fear of his infamous magic and torture even greater. They were the most feared power in all of Nierma - until Shalius heard on the wind a rumor of a baby chosen to vanquish his proxy. His name was Typhus Winterleaf. That name gave chills to Acrillico. "Winterleaf...that accursed hero..." he whispered, a vision of an Elf in blue armor swinging a runed sword at his neck flashing before his eyes. Wrapping a dark cloak around him to mask his features, Acrillico set out to the province of Snowshard, where there lay a mountain reaching to the plane of the Gods themselves: The Pinnacle of Rutunn. Climbing the Pinnacle, he leaped up into the clouds, revealing a magnificent land hidden away by the Gods. Searching for the children, he came across the Goddess of Water, sleeping soundly with two newborns clutched in her arms. Acrillico fearlessly snatched the babies, rushing out of the heavens with their mother hot on his tail. Then everything went black. He was back in his Tower, a bandage wrapped around his right eye. A nomadic woman from his army was rubbing a poultice down his chest and stomach, where a jagged gash ran from his throat to his navel. "What happened? Why am I bandaged?" he asked raspily. "You injured, lord. Eye bloody and stabbed through." He angrily grabbed her collar, yanking her close to his bed. "This will not stop me." With a simple flick, her head snapped back, her spine cracking cleanly in two. Tearing the bandages from his face, he felt the gaping hole in his eyeball. A faint pain lingered, but agony only empowered him. Looking in a dusty mirror, he examined the wound. His eye was sliced in two, and a slash ran from his cheek to his lip. Full of rage, he dug his fingers into his eye socket and squeezed the eyeball together, his magic sealing the eye back together, albeit leaving it blood-red. Appearance Acrillico is a dark skinned man with wild black hair, which he occasionally ties back into a ponytail. He has narrow brown eyes, and after his accident, his right one is crimson without a pupil. Also, a large scar covers his right eye. His nose is small and cute, but slightly crooked from injury. He is a well-toned man, his muscles rigid and strong, but he still maintains his wiry frame. As a result from Shalius entering his body, he doesn't age. His skin is still as smooth as it was hundreds of years before, and few wrinkles mar his immaculate face. Acrillico wears long flowing robes, usually white or light grey in color. Wrapped around his torso is a gold cloak, which is inlaid with crimson runes to ward away magic. He wears minimal armor, but does don a leather cuirass, steel gauntlets, and steel greaves with scorpions engraved on the metal. In his ears, he wears two ruby earrings in the shape of tears. When Acrillico is badly hurt, his skin gets paler and almost ashen. His hair also greys, streaks of white appearing on his head. His eyes lose all their color, and become completely white. His face shows signs of extreme age, as wrinkles start appearing all over as his magic deteriorates and he relies purely on Shalius' assistance. Personality Acrillico is a narcissist and very self-centered. He believes in subjugation: If you cannot pull your own weight, work for others that can. He is a sadist and brutally violent, using torture to get whatever he wishes. He is a master at manipulation, easily winning over even the strongest-willed with a glib tongue and utter fear. He is strangely calm even in battles, keeping a level head and cool wits to outsmart and trick his opponent. Acrillico is a strategist, his experience and intelligence giving him a deadly edge. He is also charismatic, despite his infamy as a dictator. However, his belief that he is smarter than everyone else leads him to be sloppy and arrogant. He enjoys talking and running his mouth constantly during a fight, leaving him open and unfocused. Nonetheless, his speed and quick wit can usually snap him back into a concentrated mode. He can also be quite vulgar if he was to be hurt in a fight, or when he is angry. Personal Stats Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Name: '''Acrill Zantima/Acrillico '''Origin: Snowshard: The Firebrand Legacies Gender: Male Age: Over 800 years old Classification: Safha (nomadic human) Date of Birth: 13th of Sun's Dawn (June) Birthplace: Possibly Juniper Town Weight: 187 lb Height: 6'3" Likes: Torture, Power, Order, Strawberries Dislikes: Disorder, Losing his Power, Arrogance, the Gods Eye Color: Brown (left eye) Red (right eye) Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Experimentation, harnessing other magic, empowering his own Values: His position as ruler, Shalius MBTI (Myers-Briggs Type Indicator): INTJ Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, but without a host Affiliation: Shalius Previous Affiliation: King Bertrand Themes: 'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time: Ganondorf Battle Reorchestrated Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: 8-A (alone) | 4-B (with Shalius' power) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-City Block Level (with his just his spirit alone he decimated nearly half of Aldis, one of the three main towns in Autinos) | Solar-System Level '(Shalius has destroyed a solar system while sealed away, and combined with Acrillico's power would be able to do it again.) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Hypersonic (alone, he was able to move around Titus Winterleaf as soon as the warrior blinked.) | Relativistic+ '(Acrillico traveled through the entirety of his Towers within a second, his fortress being almost three miles long.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class 25 '(alone, he easily lifted Dhavato's throne, which is made of solid concrete and reaches to the ceiling of nearly a twenty meter room, and threw it at Titus Winterleaf.) | '''Class T '(Shalius moved the sealing stone away from his tomb, which was made out of the core of a dead star.) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: Large Mountain Class '(he could punch through a volcano to shatter it with one blow.) | '''Solar System Class '(Shalius easily broke through Yadias, a large sun, and the shockwave killed all the planets nearby.) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: City Level '(Acrillico took a blow from a Goddess.) | '''Universe Level+ '(Shalius and Acrillico were struck by an Astral Being, one of the three creators of Vithris, and survived.) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]: Very High (he trekked across Sucrydos, which is nearly 3,000 miles long without stopping.) | Immensely High '(fought Dhavato for days without tiring, finally stopping when the warlord wore out. He was barely sweating.) [[Range|'Range]]: Extended Melee Range '(Acrillico fights with a longsword and quarterstaff.) | '''Stellar '(Shalius and Acrillico's combined magic can reach across the universe of Vithris easily.) '''Standard Equipment: Blackwinter (aka the Blade of Power), assorted poisons, daggers, his staff. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Gifted '(was able to create new life by combining DNA.) | '''Supergenius '(using Shalius' magic, he could see into the minds of all creatures and see across Nierma, giving him intelligence on everything at once.) '''Weaknesses: Acrillico cannot be killed by conventional means. He once took four stabs to the heart with a saber and took no damage or fatigue whatsoever. However, he can be injured by them, and his magic takes time to heal him. The only weapons that can kill him are the Three Sacred Blades: Blackwinter, Sunmourn, and Aegis. He was beheaded with Sunmourn, causing his spirit to split with his body. That being said, his spirit is unkillable, and can find another suitable host to merge with. Abilities and Combat Techniques Magic: Acrillico - even without Shalius' empowerment - is a master wizard alone. He has mastered the art of the deadly and ancient Flesh Magic, an arcane art so powerful that all tomes and matters of researching it were destroyed. He self taught himself Flesh Magic, and uses it to be one of the deadliest sorcerers in the universe. He can manipulate darkness and light to his will, bending light to create illusions for any unsuspecting travelers. He prefers to use simpler methods such as evocation magic (fire, ice, lightning, earth, and wind,) to harm and kill his enemies, illusion magic to trick and manipulate, abjuration to protect himself and absorb attacks, necromancy to raise the dead to be loyal to him, and conjuration magic to summon lesser supernatural entities. * Lightning Storm: Acrillico can charge his arms to channel electricity into either a victim or the space around them to electrocute them. He can also arc it through the air to zap down onto an enemy. This lightning can only be negated by magical enchantments, as it is so strong it will fry nearly anything instantly. *'Flesh Magic': Acrillico can use his flesh magic to manipulate a victim's body. He can easily tear off limbs or crush organs with just a thought, although this magic requires his full concentration. It can only be negated by magical enchantments, as even the Gods can be harmed by it. *'Fire': Acrillico is a master pyromancer, being able to manipulate fire as long as there is heat or a flame nearby. He can cloak himself in flames and stay unharmed, blast them out as explosive projectiles, create a barrier of fire, and even create Golems of flame. *'Dark Magic': As stated above, he can manipulate light to his will. Acrillico can create a flash of light so powerful that it can blind a victim or even burn them alive. He can also drain all light from an area, creating a darkness that is too black to see through, or make it heavy and suffocate an enemy in shadows. *'Death Stare': A simple spell where Acrillico only has to focus on a victim's eyes, making sure not to break his gaze away. After a few seconds, the victim will be paralyzed and unable to think clearly. He can then choose to kill or incapacitate them further. The spell lingers for about an hour. It cannot be negated by any enchantments. Only a will stronger than his own can guard against it. *'Telekinesis': Acrillico can manipulate objects just by focusing on them, such as when he built his fortress out of obsidian just by willing it to take the form of a Tower. Expert Swordsman: Acrillico wields the Blade of Power, a weapon that can completely banish evil and pureness both. He has never been bested in a sword fight, as he uses both his enhanced speed and telekinesis to augment his own swordplay. Expert Martial Artist: Acrillico has trained his body to withstand strong blows and absorb them, using his magic to deliver a blow that is twice the strength. He is a master of the Elkido fighting style, a martial art similar to jujitsu. Spiritual Split: If Acrillico's body is too damaged to function properly, Acrillico can split his spirit from the host and become a phantom, being able to possess any living creature. That creature will gain all of his magic and abilities, and Acrillico will learn new experiences from the host in return. Since his spirit is unkillable, Acrillico can only be defeated if his spirit is contained or destroyed from the ethereal plane. Gallery Acrillico (Hoodless).png Acrillico.png Acrillico (Crimson Paladin).png Other Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Notable Draws: N/A Credits to picture goes to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Pyromancer Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Wizard Category:Biology Users Category:The Firebrand Legacies Category:Mages Category:INTJ Characters Category:Spirits